A Lover's Betrayal
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: Another look at the Foyet arc.


A Lover's Betrayal

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Spoilers for Omnivore and Nameless, Faceless. No I don't support this type of pairing but I couldn't help but think of it when Foyet was so fixated on Hotch.

The first time is rough and unplanned; completely without sentiment and over before Aaron can fully process what's happening. One moment he's sitting on the couch with George, congratulating him on his release from the hospital and the next the man is pushing him back, hands ripping at his clothes before thrusting into him. Afterwards Hotch knows he should have said no, knows that he shouldn't allow a victim to start a relationship that can't possibly continue.

The second time happens just two days later. He's been avoiding Geor…_Foyet_, sending a member of his team over for any information they need. Then George calls, asking to meet him; "Just to talk." The man assures him.

Aaron goes over, fully intending to apologize and list all the reasons that this is a bad idea, but before the words are out of his mouth, Foyet has him pressed up against the wall.

"I missed you." The man whispers in his ear, guiding him back to the bedroom, and this time George sounds so needy that Hotch can't gather up the courage to reject him. Aaron knows that this is just transference; Foyet's latching onto the first sympathetic friend he can find after witnessing the death…the _murder_… of his girlfriend, but he can't think of a way to tell George this without sounding condescending and so he doesn't say it.

Hotch makes sure to stay away from Foyet after that; only going over when it's unavoidable and thankfully this doesn't last long. Inexplicably, Shaunessy sends them away and Aaron goes over one last time to tell George. At first Foyet doesn't understand; he starts talking about places his family owns, places they can move into. Aaron says he has to go back with the rest of the team, Foyet still holds onto the illusion that Aaron will stay, saying that the Foyets have enough money that neither of them would have to work and that they can spend every day in bed together. Finally Aaron tells him in no uncertain words that it's over and Foyet hits the roof. He starts shouting, punching walls, and throwing things and Aaron, threatening to report him to the head of the FBI. Deciding it's best not to bother arguing, he apologizes for letting it get this far and leaves.

For ten years he never hears from George and he can't say he blames the man. But then the killings start up again and he's forced to go back. When he sees George again, the man seems to regard him with a cool disinterest and Aaron hopes that the man has either forgotten or at the very least is so angry with him that he won't try to rekindle their brief relationship. Hotch's mistaken.

That night, George calls him, asking to meet up and talk about old times. When Aaron protests, he apologizes for going off the handle that night and asks if he can buy Hotch a drink to make up for it. Again, Aaron turns him down, apologizes, and hangs up. He feels guilty but seconds later the Reaper calls and he has something else to worry about. His guilt returns when they can't find George. If he had just met with the man or even made the damn deal…

But then the team points out the inconsistencies in Foyet's story and they realize that he's the Reaper and Hotch hates himself for not seeing it sooner. At first he tries talking Foyet down, hoping against hope that not everything was a lie but quickly realizes that Foyet's been using him all along; fucking an FBI Agent's the ultimate power trip.

They arrest him and Hotch tries to make himself forget; tells himself that it's useless to dwell on the past and that it's over. Then Foyet escapes and he can't help but feel a twinge of fear, remembering the flash of anger in George's eyes when Aaron had threatened to kill him. But for awhile nothing happens and he wants to believe that Foyet's content with having been smarter than the whole justice system.

Then he comes home that night and when he senses someone behind him he knows right away who it is. He's knocked to the floor and Foyet taunts him about how Aaron's scars are going to look just like his and how he's going to change the way Aaron profiles…

Eyes widening he looks up at the man, searching his eyes for some hint of compassion but knowing at the same time that he will find none. As Foyet removes his own clothes and then gently slides Hotch's pants off, Aaron closes his eyes to keep the tears from falling. The third time… the third time the pain is unimaginable. Because a lover's betrayal always hurts the worst.


End file.
